Book I: The Three Stones
by The Silent Assassin
Summary: Link is a young boy who lives in a peaceful village with his family, until one day he stumbles across an ancient book. Awakening an ancient evil, Link is forced to flee to Hyrule Castle, where he learns of the quest that he must join in...
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of ZELDA**  
**A Trilogy by The Silent Assassin**

**Book 1: The Three Stones**

_"In the beginning, there was nothing. Then, the great God of the universe sent his three servants, three golden Goddesses of the heavens, to the chaos that was Hyrule. Blessing the realm with their gifts; Nayru, cultivated the land with her love, Farore breathed life and law with her breath, and Din formed the hardened land with her flames. With their labors complete, the three goddesses departed from the land. At the point where they left, the great God enshrined their essence into three sacred triangles known as the "Triforce". Whoever held the mystical triangles would control the power of the gods"_

_The Creation of Hyrule_, from **The Book of Mudora.**

CHAPTER 1

The earth was rumbling violently as the dirt was kicked up into the air. The pounding was getting louder and closer, approaching with blazing speed. The speeding object rushed by, a cold whisp of air churned by the disruption of the space nearby. The horse was racing, racing as fast as it could as the rider whipped it to increase speed. "Come on Epona, we're going to make it this time!" cried the rider. A few yards ahead lay a wood fence about child's height from the ground, standing oblivious to the world. The two were about to approach the fence, and this time, the boy knew he would win. "JUMP!" cried the boy as they were about to collide with the fence. With a jolt, the horse keeled and came to a full stop, and the boy was sent flying into the air screaming with fright. He landed chest first into a puddle of mud not too far from the fence, and skid a few more feet before finally coming to rest. The horse neighed as the boy lay motionless. Finally, the boy slowly pushed himself up, turned over and sat facing the horse. "Dang, we almost had it Epona!" he yelled. The boy shook his head in disgust, and walked over to the horse. "What's wrong? Why don't you trust me yet, Epona? We're going to keep doing this until we get it right," he exclaimed to the horse.

"Link, you're going to run that horse ragged if you don't quit. I'm sure Epona will trust you after some more time. You have to understand she is still a young steed," exclaimed a man from his rocking chair, watching from the patio of a nearby country home.   


"But dad, Epona and I have been together since we were born. I think she's just being stubborn. Come on girl, let's go again!" Link exclaimed with excitement. "Not now, son. Come on, your mother has your dinner ready on the table. You go on and wash up and come sit down when you're done. Don't forget to give Epona her food and water before you lock her up," remarked the father.   


Link slowly took Epona across the field to her stall in the barn next to the corn field. "One day, you and I will go on some grand adventures, you hear? I will join the Knights of Hyrule, and you'll be given all the fancy armor like the other horses the knights ride, and I will get to carry the title of 'knight'! One day, Epona. You just watch," whispered the boy to the horse's ear. After locking the steed away, and blowing out the lantern, Link ran back across the field, the golden sky behind him as the sun set into the distant horizon.  


Link ran through the door, his mother yelling at him to hurry up for dinner, and dashed to his room. He took off his boots, washed his hands in the bowl of water on his dresser, and then soaked his face with the cool liquid. Link then turned right back around and promptly sat at the table, his parents already seated waiting. "Let us pray," the father spoke. They all bowed their heads as the father gave reverence to Nayru, who was to thank for the bountiful harvest that year. After he finished, the mother began passing around the food. "Link, I have something to tell you," his father remarked. "I'm leaving tomorrow to join the Hylian Army. I've been ordered by the king to report to the training camp ground by sundown tomorrow to begin training." Link dropped his fork onto the table in shock. He looked at his father and exclaimed, "Father! You can't go! Why do you have to leave?" The father replied, "Son, there is a war about to break out between Hyrule and the Tribe of Evil from the deserts in the west. Their king is planning to invade us in a month or so, and we must be ready. Son, if I don't go, they will hang me for treason, there is no other choice." Link tried to plea for his father to remain, but he would hear nothing of it. Link, with tears in his eyes, got up from the table and ran to his room. He stayed there the remainder of the evening, crying for his father.  


Link felt the warm morning sun on his back as the new day dawned. The door squeaked as his mother opened it slowly, and sat down beside him on his bed. "Son, you know that your father must do this. He has to protect his family from harm, and besides, he's been ordered. Please, try to understand he is doing what he must, Link," she said softly.   


"But why, mother! Why can't he stay? Doesn't the king know that we need him here? That I need him here?" cried Link. "He's a very busy man, son. Come, say goodbye to your father now," she remarked. Link took his mother's hand, and they calmly walked to the front of the house. Link's father was finishing the preparations on his horse when the two came out to bid him farewell. His father and mother expressed their passionate goodbyes, and then his mother came back, tears rolling down her cheeks. His father then walked closely to Link, and kneeled down to his level. "The world is a very confusing place, my son. We're thrown into this mess without any warning of what may come, and we're not given any clues as to how to deal with what is presented before us. All we have is our wits and spirit to act in the present, to live for the moment. No matter what happens, I want you to always know that there is always a way, son. Every man has the ability to make a difference in the world. Even you, one day, will have the chance to leave your mark on the world. Just remember, follow your heart and your instinct. Also, promise me, that you will never quit. No matter how dark it gets, that you will always fight until the very end. You have the heart of a warrior. One day, you will meet your destiny. I go now, to face mine," spoke the father.  


Link shed a tear, and then his father gripped him tightly, and they embraced each other for the last time. He then let go of his son, mounted his steed, and took one last look at what was his life. The memories raced through his mind, as he gazed for the last time upon his family. When he came back from his utopia, he waved goodbye to his wife and son, kicked his horse, and was off into the morning son. As he passed the front gate, Link started in a dead sprint towards the fading silhouette of his father. "DAD! PLEASE DON'T GO! COME BACK, PLEASE! DAD!" cried Link as his father disappeared over the horizon. Link fell to his knees, crying, cursing his misery. In his heart, he knew this would be the last time he would see his father. Behind him, his mother came running to console his pain. The two then slowly walked back towards the home. As they reached the door, Link turned his head around one last time, and uttered into the wind, "Goodbye, father."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_The Lord of Darkness sat on his thrown, awaiting the darkness of night. When finally the sun set, he summoned his high Moblin into his chambers. "Moblin, are all the preparations set for our attack?" inquired the dark lord. "Yes, master. The armies are awaiting your final order to attack," replied the moblin. Ganondorf then raised his hand and spoke, "Let the attack commence!" The moblin bowed, and started to walk back down the dark halls of the underworld palace._

It had been three months since Link's father had left to join the Hylian Army. Each month, they had received a letter about his status and his yearning to return home. Link, however, was determined that he would one day be a great warrior, and he spent everyday thinking about when that time would come.  
"Come on, you slow poke! The Gerudos are on our tails! Faster!" exclaimed Link across the field. "Link, why do we always have to do this? You know there are no Gerudo behind us! Besides, I am tired, can we stop?" replied the boy on the other horse. Link stopped his horse, and so did the other boy, who turned around and came back to where Link was. "Don't you get it, Eric? We're on an adventure! You and I are the last two Knights of Hyrule, and we have to stop the Tribe of Evil form conquering the land!" exclaimed Link to his friend. "Oh, I got you. Well, can we take a break for dinner, Link?" asked Eric. "I guess we can for now, it looks like the Gerudo thugs have broke away," replied Link. The two then started back across the open field, heading towards a small village in the distance.  


As they passed the rickety old sign with the words "Kakariko Village" on it, the cool air of the coming night surrounded the two boys. A torch bearer was lighting one of the street lamps as they raced by, nearly putting out his flame. Finally, the two came to a fork in the road, and Eric headed right, and Link headed left. They waved goodbye to each other, and then Link continued on for awhile. He finally reached his home, where his mother was awaiting him. Link dismounted, and walked through the door. "Well, it looks like you finally came home. Were you playing with Eric?" remarked Link's mother. "Yes, we were out playing in Hyrule Field, mother," responded Link. "I got a letter from your father today, son," said his mom. Link turned around with excitement. His mother pointed to it on the table, and Link dashed for it. He ran straight to his room, and took out the worn piece of paper.  
  
_Dear wife and son,_  
  
_This will be the start of my fourth month soon. We've been stationed just outside of Lake Hylia, and are preparing to set up an attack at Gerudo Valley. Hopefully, in a few more months, the war will be over. If we overtake the bridge at the valley, we can then mobilize the entire army for a full scale attack on their fortress. With any luck, I'll be home in time to still help with the cultivation season. I do miss you both so much, and think about you every waking moment. I will return soon._

_ Love,_

_ Arn_

  
Link was ecstatic about the news he had just read. And that night, he read the letter over and over, until finally, he drifter off to sleep.

  
Link decided the next day that with his father returning, he wanted to impress him with all the new skills he had learned, and that maybe he would too, one day, be a warrior like his father. He set off on foot down the dirt road towards the town. Kakriko Village was alive with the sounds and smells of an old fashioned country village; the baker's fresh bread from the brick oven, the vendors shouting above the bidding customers, the blacksmith tempering mighty blades. Link walked into a nearby shop.   


"Why, hello there young Link," said the shop keeper. "What can I do for you today?" Just then, Eric came running in, and tripped as he came through the door. "Aren't we in a hurry today young mister Eric?" remarked the shop keeper.   


"Sorry sir," replied Eric. "Link, are you going to get it today?" asked Eric. Link just ignored his friend as he gazed onto the wall of items. In particular, he was eyeing a small bow and quiver. "I'll take the Fairy Bow," Link said. The shop keeper turned around, and pulled down a beautifully crafted bow, with a red ruby in the center surrounded by shades of green and blue paint. The quiver contained a few standard arrows, about twenty or so. "Now what is a young lad like yourself doing buying such a thing?" asked a man as he walked into the shop.  


The tall, light skinned man was wearing a traditional clothe shirt with deerskin pants. His long, brown hair hung to his shoulders, darkening his already worn face. "Your father would go insane if he knew you had this, young Link," he remarked. "Aragon!" cried both of the boys. They both ran up to him, hugging him and asking him about his latest adventures and such. "Come, let us return to my home and we shall talk about many things," he said. Link kindly paid the shop keeper his rupees for the bow and quiver, and then took them and exited with Aragon and Eric. The two walked beside Aragon on his horse as they traveled down the dirt road to Lacrofe's Grove, where Aragon lived. They entered the old home, and Aragon lit a candle to provide more adequate lighting.  


"So, how have you been?" asked Aragon. Link replied that he was well, and that he was training to be a warrior. "So, that explains the bow set you bought, huh? Well my little friend, if the war keeps going our way, you won't have to worry about fighting for much longer," he replied. "I also heard your father was fighting. He's a good warrior, Link, and he will return to you very soon. I am sure of it," he commented. Aragon, reach across the table for a piece of fruit, when both of the boys noticed a mark on his left hand. It was strange thing, a blade of some sort embossed on top of a shield, with some unknown markings above and below it. "What is that, mister Aragon, sir?" asked Eric. Aragon looked down at his hand, and noticed he was staring as his mark.  


"Your fathers would kill me if they knew I was going to tell you this, boys. Keep it a secret amongst yourselves, and tell no one of what I speak," he commanded. This is the mark of the Order of Light. I am a descendant of one of the original members, who helped seal a powerful force known as the Triforce in what is known as the "Sacred Realm" of myth. My ancestor along with six other sages, were summoned by the great King Harnakin during what is now known as "The Imprisoning War". An evil wizard known as Ganondorf Dragmire invaded Hyrule with his Tribe of Evil. He hailed from the Great Desert in the west, with his Gerudo thugs, and all female race which he ruled. The king had his "Knights of Hyrule" and the Hylian Army fight back the armies. However, Ganondorf got hold of the Triforce some how, and became Mandrag Ganon, a monstrous beast with unimaginable powers. Even the Knights of Hyrule, whom your father is a descendant of, could not hold him back. So, seven wise men were summoned from the corners of the land. Each possessed a Crystal of Light and a Sage Medallion. They were successful in drawing the beast into the Sacred Realm and into the Temple of Light. The Knights sacrificed themselves in order to bring him into the center of the "Kurant", the legendary device that can banish evil to the Dark Realm. The seven wise men then placed their medallions on the proper alters. This caused a force field to engulf the beast Ganon, rendering him powerless. However, he still had the Triforce, and would be able to escape if just left in this state. So the wise men took their Crystals of Light, and placed them into the seven statues surrounding the room. This, with a blinding light, extracted the Triforce from the evil beast, and placed it back in it's hiding place within the Temple. Ganon then transformed back into his human form, Ganondorf, and the wise men chanted a spell from the Book of Mudora, the ancient book which contains the ancient ways of Hyrule. When they finished, the evil beast was sucked into a vortex and banished into the Evil Realm. The wise men then placed a seal on the gateway to this realm, hoping it would seal the monster away for all time.  


The two boys were mesmorized by the tale. "So, then, what happened to these wise men and their crystals and medallions and such?" asked Eric. Aragon continued, "The crystals were then sent by seven guardians to temples across the world. The seven medallions were entrusted to the descendants of the wise men, and were to keep them secret for all time. The Book of Mudora was placed in a secret room in Hyrule Palace. All was perfect, and it should have remained that way for all time. But many years later, a wizard known as Agahnim came to Hyrule, and stole the Book of Mudora while he posed as the king's advisor. He was finally cornered in the caves not too far from here, and the Knights of Hyrule defeated him. But with his death shrows, he caused the cave to collapse, and Book of Mudora was sealed for all time. The wise men, though, felt that there was too much risk in leaving things as they were, for a prophet known as "Sheik" of the Sheikah foresaw a "Great Catalysm" that would one day befall the land. So, they used their combined power to place a curse on the land, that whenever "The Great Catalysm" would occur, a hero would be born to fight the evil that was trying to destroy the land. They created Three Stones of Virtue and hid them throughout the land of Hyrule. Also, at this time, they forged a mighty blade known as "The Master Sword" and hid it somewhere in the world. When The Great Catalysm would take place, the hero would venture to claim the three stones, and then could claim the mighty Master Sword. However, all that knew the location of all the artifacts have long since faded into legend, and now nobody remembers where any of these things are."  


A crack of lightning shot across the sky, and a great rumbling from the thunder was heard by the three. "I believe it is time for you two to get home now. I must be on my way to the castle to speak with the king about some personal matters. However, I will come back when the war is over and we will all celebrate," remarked Aragon. The two boys got up, and hurried out the door and ran down the road. Aragon lay sitting at the table, gazing at his mark. Suddenly, it began to glow with a light. Aragon covered it up immediately, and whispered, "It's beginning."  



	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Walking alongside the green, spring trees, Erick and Link slowly made their way on down the road. "I can't believe what Aragon told us last night! Do you think that it is all true, Link? I didn't tell my dad, but he told me when I was younger that the legend of Ganondorf and the Triforce were just that, a legend," Eric said to Link. "Eric, you saw the same mark on his hand as I did. There has to be some truth in what he told us. I just don't get why he told the two of us, I mean, if it was such a guarded secret," responded Link.  


The two finally came upon the forest nearby the village; a wood shrouded in the shadows of the overhead canopy of tall oak and fern trees. Link slowly pulled out his bow, mounted his quiver, and led Eric into the forest. "I'm can't wait to try this thing out," spoke Link. "Yeah, but Link, you have never fired an arrow in your life! How do you expect to think you'll be any good with the darn thing?" chuckled Eric. 

"You just stay back and watch then. I'll show you a thing or two!" exclaimed Link. Just then, something ruffled the bushes nearby. "What was that?" whispered Eric. "I'm not sure. I might just be a dear," responded Link. Link slowly crept closer to the bushes where the noise originated from while Eric stood frozen with fear. The adrenaline was racing through Link's body as he drew closer, the pounding of his heart getting louder and louder. He finally approached the bush, and slowly stuck his bow and drawn arrow into the leaves. Everything went still. Then, a jolt of fear shot through Link. A large beast leaped from the bush as Link let go of the string. The shock sent Link falling backwards, the arrow misfired into the canopy of leaves. As his back thudded against the ground, he could only think of drawing another arrow and preparing for any assault from the beast. As he stood up and turned, all his wits alerts, he heard the faint laughing of a boy. He turned just a bit to see Eric on the ground, laughing hysterically at Link. "What is so funny, Eric? This is serious! Where did the thing go?" cried Link confused at Eric's actions. "Stop! You're making my sides hurt! It was just a dear, Link! Calm down," laughed Eric back at Link.  


Link looked down and saw the familiar footprints of a native dear of the woods, and sighed in relief. "Some shooting you did! Watch me, I'll teach you a thing or two!" mocked Eric. "Just be quiet and come on," murmured Link to his friend. While Eric was quieting down from his brouhaha, Link heard a faint voice in the distance. "Sorry, Link, it was just too funny," Eric said as he was cut off by Link. "Quiet, Eric. Did you hear that?" Link alarmingly said. "Hear what?" asked Eric. The voice was louder this time, a faint whisper but enriched with some sort enchantment. "What was that?" cried Eric to Link. "Link, come on, let's get the heck out of here!" Link ignored his friend's pleas, and continued deeper into the woods in search of the voice's source. The two pressed on, and soon the light of day was nearly blocked out by the thick forest. A short time later, they came upon what appeared to be an entrance to some sort of cave, but the entrance was sealed by some sort of stone door. The two approached, and looked in awe. 

"What do you think it is, Link?" asked Eric. "I'm not quite sure. How do we open it, though?" wondered Link. The two tried to push and pull the stone door with all their might, but it would not budge. Finally, when they were about to turn back, Link noticed a shiny object a bit above and to the right of the cave. "What is that?" exclaimed Link to Eric. The two looked at the object, and then Link raised his eyebrow in thought. After a few moments, Link shouted, "I've got it!" He motioned for Eric to stand back, drew an arrow into his bow, took aim at the object, and let the arrow soar. It struck the gem directly in the middle. The two awaited the results. After a few moments, Eric whispered, "I think it didn't work, Link." Suddenly, the ground rumbled, and the stone door began to move. "It's working! Eric, it's working!" cried Link.  


Once the rumbling subsided, the two boys entered the cave. It was pitch black, but sitting in a slot against one of the walls was a torch. Link took it, and pulled out his fire stones. He struck them together, and eventually the spark caught the torch on fire, and the two had a flame to light the way. After a short time of venturing into the cavern, the two came across an ancient alter with marking the two had never seen before. "Link, what is this?" asked Eric. "I'm not sure, but the marking are unlike anything I've ever seen," he responded. "Oh, like that says a lot! You can't even pass Miss Galant's reading tests!" remarked Eric. "Be quiet, Eric! I know enough that this isn't Hylian scripture," responded Link.  


On the alter, Link saw what appeared to be a groove in the stone that was shaped like a hand. However, when he placed his hand into the groove, it felt ackward. "Wait, Link! Try placing the back of your hand on it," exclaimed Eric. Link nodded, and then put his hand on again. Suddenly, Link felt a tug on his hand. He tried to pull it free, but it would not budge. Then, a light started to appear from where his hand was. 

"Eric, help me! I'm stuck, it won't let me go!" cried Link. Eric rushed to his side, and tried to pull him free, but both their might combined could not free Link. Finally, a violent flash of light sent the two flying back onto the ground. When they stood back up the alter began to move back, revealing a hole in the ground. Eric then noticed Link's hand was glowing. "Link, look, you're hand!" exclaimed Eric. Link looked down, and saw that the back of his left hand was glowing. As he raised it to get a better look, the light went out, and his hand was back to normal. Link then focused his attention on the hole, and the two ran up to it with the torch. Eric held it over to give Link some light, as they peered in. "Look, it's some sort of book!" cried Link as he reached in to grab the object. Link held it up for them to get a better look. The forest green cover contained a triangular emblem on the front, and some crest. "It has some sort of markings I can't decipher, Eric. Look, it also has some of those words we couldn't read," remarked Link. Link opened the book, and all of a sudden, a crack of lightning flashed across the sky outside. The boys were sent flying back from the thunderous aftershock, and the book fell onto the ground. A whisper was eminating from the book. "Est tuo ceras le lirari che Mudora," the book spoke. "What the heck does that mean?" cried Eric as the book hauntingly repeated the phrase over and over, and louder and louder until finally, a strong wind came from the book, and the torch went out.

_Across the skies of darkness, the Dark Lord rose from his throne. "It has been found!" he shouted across his throne room. The master moblin came into the room, and bowed before the Lord of Darkness. "Moblin, somebody has awakened the spirit of the ancient ways. The Book of Mudora has been discovered! Send out the Darkswin to recover it immediately!" ordered Ganondorf. "Yes sir, right away!" replied the moblin. "This book is the key to my reign, without it, I can not recover the stones," the Dark Lord remarked. The moblin nodded in understanding, and left to send the Darkwin off._

Link and Eric were running as fast as their legs could take them, running to get back to the light of the open fields. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two emerged from the forest. Panting, they stopped to catch their breath and then stared at the book in silence. "Link, I think we should put it back, cover it up, and leave it be," suggested Eric. "No! After all we went through! This has to be something important! We will hide it away until Aragon returns, and then we will show it to him. He'll know what it is, and if not, he can find out who does!" replied Link. "Very well, but you will take responsibility for it. I want nothing to do with that book until Aragon returns," Eric commented.  


When Link arrived home, he went to his room and took out his tools from one of his drawers. He pushed his bed aside just a bit, and began to cut a hole out of the ground. He then dug into the now open earth with his hands, and then placed the book softly into the hole. He then covered the book up with some dirt, and placed the cut out piece of wood back into its spot. Link then placed the bed back in its place, and then went downstairs to talk with his mother.   


A week passed by, and nothing out of the ordinary happened around Kakariko village. Life went on for Link and Eric as if nothing ever happened. As Link finally went to bed at the end of the last day of the week, he thought maybe nothing would come of that book after all, that it was probably some old heirloom hidden for safe keeping, and nothing more. If Link knew what would come from finding that book, he would have listened to Eric's advice more carefully  



	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The laughing grew louder and louder. Link looked all around, but to no avail. "Who are you? Show yourself, coward!" cried Link. The cold metal floor faded slowly into the darkness. A mist descended upon the room, creeping slowly towards Link, its hands reaching out to grab him. Still looking all around, the laughing appeared to be coming from right behind him. Link swiftly spun around, his blade drawn in anticipation of an attack. Slowly, a dark figure emerged from the mist, walking ever so dominantly towards the lad. The figure laughed and then spoke, "So, you think you can actually defeat me kid? That's valor for you. However, the Dark Lord Ganondorf has no pity for the valiant, and I will not spare you." The Dark Lord pulled out his sword, and Link raised his, ready for the battle. Link lunged at Ganondorf, attempting to strike a quick blow. The fiend quickly side stepped, spun around, and smashed Link to the ground with his pulsating arm. Link then swung his blade at Ganondorf, only to be met by his blade, Darkness. Then, the Dark Lord with one mighty blow sent Link's blade flying across the room, and into the darkness. He stood over his helpless opponent, and laughed. As Link was about to make a dash for his sword, Ganondorf struck the blade into his right chest, immobilizing the hero. The blade's dark powers enhanced the pain that was flowing through his blood now, every second an eternity of suffering. Ganondorf then retracted the blade, and Link lay back grasping for air.   


"Pathetic wrench," remarked Ganondorf. "Let this be a lesson to all who oppose me, that I am the supreme force in the world now!" he cried. The Dark Lord then bent down beside Link, leaned in close, and whispered into his ear, "Before you die, I want you to think about everything I am going to do to the ones you love. Just think about what painful torture I will put them through. Think about Zelda, helpless, crying out for you in vain. That is the world that will come with your death!"   


Link shot up from bed panting. "No!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Still disoriented from the nightmare, Link looked around, and was reassured that he was back in his room all safe. Link thought to himself, "Who was that guy and Zelda?" Still terrified from the nightmare, Link got up and threw some cold water on his face, and then went to the window to catch some of the sun's warm rays of light. While endulged in the feeling of warmth, Link heard something in the distance. He looked out the window, and saw a figure approaching. Link's eyes widened, and he immediately turned around and started in a mad dash for the door. Racing downstairs, barely missing an antique statue of one of the old Oracles, Link couldn't contain his excitement. As the panoramic view opened up to him as he exited the confines of his home, he could see his mother already running to meet the figure. Link felt like he was walking on water with all of nature standing still, eyes focused on his every next movement.  


Finally, as he approached the figure, his mother moved aside and a halo of light blinded Link. Then, a head moved to eclipse the sun, and Link saw the face of his father. "Father!" cried Link as he leaped into his dad's arms. "Oh son, I am so happy to see you again," his father shouted with joy. The three stood embracing each other as the sun continued to rise, oblivious to the events below.

_Night had fallen on the quiet port town of Ruto. The town watchman was lighting the road lamps for the night. Minding his own business, he lit the last lamp. As he was about to step down from his pedestal, the glow on is face vanished. Puzzled, he looked up to see the light had gone out. "Dang it, stupid light," he grunted. He took his torch, and raised it up to re-light the lamp. As he tried to touch the wick, his torch went out. "What the heck?" whispered the old man. A cold flow of air came through, and the man turned around as it moved by him. As he faced the other way, he saw one by one the lamps go out in synchronized order. In disbelief, he heard whispers all around him. Suddenly, the moon above started to fade, and darkness was engulfing the man. As the last light faded, the man could only hear his heartbeat. He started to shout, and some towns people opened their doors, but they could not see what was going on. Suddenly, their was a bloody roar, some shrieks from the man, and then a thunderous rumble as the coldness moved past the town, and the townspeople screamed with fear. The lights of the lamps all came back up, and the people ran to where the watchman was. As the first lady arrived, she looked down, and screamed at the top of her lungs. "What's going on?" cried the town's mayor. He looked down, and then uttered, "Dear Lord, what is this fowl enigma that has riddle us?" As the people gathered one by one, the view shifted into an overhead perspective, as the Dark Lord looked upon his work from his throne. The bones of the watchman lay motionless, some parts stained in blood, and some flesh still hanging._

Link and his family had spent the few days after his father returned home to catch up on the events in the world, when news of the event at Ruto reached town. Everyone was worried about this new "devil" that was terrorizing the lands. At Hyrule Castle, when the king announced the news to his court, Aragon raised his head from a conversation with a knight, and then immediately started for his horse. He mounted it, leaving the people he was conversing with confused at his actions, and rode fiercely for Kakariko village.  


"Who do you think did this?" Eric asked Link the day after the incident. "My dad thinks it was some renegade Gerudos who were separated from the main forces," responded Link. "My dad thinks it is some forest bandits from the Kokiri Forest traveling around to take advantage of the war going on," added Eric. The two boys were going to a town meeting, ordered by the mayor for the purpose of deciding what actions to take to protect the village from these "devils".  


Link and Eric arrived, and sat next to some of their friends as the meeting was starting. The mayor took the podium, cleared his throat, and began, "Welcome ladies and gentleman. You have been summoned to this town meeting in order to decide a course of action to protect ourselves from the heinous fiends who have committed the violent murder of a watchman in front of the entire village of Ruto. It is rumored they possess the power of black magic, and that there is more than one assailant. As a precaution, I am ordering a town curfew and watchmen posted at the main gates and an on guard patrol during the late hours of the night. If anyone else has a suggestion, let it be heard now."  


A man rose and spoke, "Shouldn't we summon for a mage to come and protect us? If it is black magic, how good will mere guards be against this fiend?" The mayor responded, "Yes, I know. We have already dispatched a horse to speed to the next town to summon one of their mages." The people sighed in relief, and it looked as if the meeting would end, when a man came barging through the doors with two others.  


"The rider has been found dead!" the man cried. Chaos broke out among the people as the mayor shouted for order. "Are you sure?" asked the mayor hoping for a positive response. "Sir, he was found mutilated not more than a mile from the main gate. We were riding in from hunting, and we saw his body! We raced as fast as we could, sir, but it" he was cut off by an erie sound. Suddenly, the guards came in, and shouted, "Sir! The lights are going out, and a dark mist is approaching!" The people began to get up and run for cover, and the mayor yelled, "Everyone, we must stick together!"  


It was no use, people were mounting their horses and making an attempt to flee the town as the lights went out one by one, closing in on town hall. Link and Eric got up, and got their friends together. "Come on, we've got to get to Hendrik's Grotto!" cried Eric. "We can hide in the caverns behind the old house, they'll never find use there!"  


The boys began to run, as the lights in the hall went out. People were running everywhere, and the boys tried to stick together with all the pandemonium. They finally made it to the path, but Link stopped. "Link, what are you doing?" cried Eric as the others ran on. "I have to get my parents!" yelled Link. He than started down the road to his home, and Eric chased after him. As they got closer to Link's home, the shouting got quieter and quieter. Finally, they arrived, and Link saw his mother getting some stuff together inside. "Link! Oh thank god you are alive! You're father is looking for you," cried his mother as they embraced. She then hugged Eric, and praised the lord they were ok. "Quick, we must leave!" she yelled at the boys.  


"Link!" cried Link's father as he was running back to the house. "We're all ok!" cried his mother, relieved to see him alive. Suddenly, their was a loud growl outside. Link's dad turned around, and saw the dark mist approaching. "Run!" he cried to his family. Link, Eric, and Link's mother watched in horror as the mist surrounded Link's dad. "FATHER!" cried Link as his mother held him back from trying to run after his dad, and weeping herself. "We've got to get out of here!" shouted Eric to the mourning couple. "Go out the back to the barn! We'll ride the horse from their to the next town," uttered Link's mother. As she led the boys to the door, she swung it open, and screamed as she looked into the dark mist now engulfing her. Link shouted for his mother, but Eric grabbed his hand, and pulled him up the stairs. They reached Link's room, and Eric locked the door, and the two began to block it off. Suddenly, the window crashed open, and the mist entered. The two boys shouted with fear as it closed in. But, as it was about to engulf them, it appeared to form a hand, and it reached for under the bed. The bed went crashing against the wall, and then the hole Link had hid the book in was uncovered. The hand took the book, and formed another hand, and then another. Soon, an endless amount of hands were now reaching for Link and Eric, and all seemed lost.   


Suddenly, an arrow shot through the mist, and landed in front of the boys and the mist. The arrow looked harmless, until a burst of light emitted from it. The mist shrieked with agony, and the hands vanished. The book fell to the ground, and another arrow flew into the house. The next burst of light was greater, and the mist moved back. "Jump out the window!" shouted a voice. "Aragon!" cried Link as the boys ran to the window and saw the man on his horse, and two other steeds next to him. The boys leaped out of the window, hitting the ground with a thud. With no time to recuperate from the fall, the two thought of nothing else but to mount the horse. As they did, Aragon yelled for them to follow him. As they began to ride off, the mist followed in a furious dash after them. As the two looked back at the mist, it now appeared as if it was black water rushing at them. Aragon drew his bow, and fired some more of his arrows into the mist. After a few shots, the mist subsided, and disengaged the trio of riders. The three kept riding down the trail, never looking back even for a moment. As they rode on, Link could only think of the horror of what had happened. "Why had this befallen him?" he wondered to himself. He tried hard to fight the tears, but it was futile. "You might want to save your tears, Link, because that book you have unearthed will be the cause of much pain to come," remarked Aragon with a grave undertone.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

The riders finally arrived in the town of Mido and checked into the local inn. As they entered their room, Link fell onto the bed, and passed out. Link had a dream about his parents and his days as an infant; the happy days. Finally, the horrible image of his parents deaths flashed across his eyes, and he sat up in terror and yelled.  


Aragon and Eric were sitting at a table playing some game with colored stones when Link awoke. "Come, join us," Aragon said to Link. As he sat down, Eric cleared the stones from the table, and put them in his pocket. Aragon didn't need an introduction to begin his explanation of what had happened to the boys.  


"What you two saw attack your village is known as the Darkswin. It the ancient evil spirit of the undead fiends from the underworld," started Aragon. Eric commented, "Why did they attack our village though? And what is this book that we found?"  


Aragon looked gravely at the book, and began his tale. "You remember my tale about my mark on my hand? Well, if you do, then you also remember I said that the wizard Agahnim was corned in a cave before he was defeated by the Knights of Hyrule. It appears you two stumbled upon the cave, and broke the barrier placed on it, and removed the Book of Mudora sealed there. You two must have also opened the book, and it began to call out to those who understood the ancient ways. Ganondorf, the evil king of the Tribe of Evil, heard that call, and dispatched the Darkswin to find the Book of Mudora. That is why it came to your village and destroyed your home and family."  


Link was still hanging his head in sorrow, and this new revelation that he was responsible for all this was making him sick. "But, Aragon, why does this Ganondorf guy want the Book of Mudora?" inquired Eric.  
"In the Book of Mudora is the key to the ancient language of the Hylian race. The locations of the ancient hidden artifacts are only recorded in that scripture. When he has it, he will begin his quest to reclaim the Seven Sage Medallions in order to remove the barrier of the Triforce. However, he will also learn that, at his time if imprisonment, the newly forged Master Sword actually is a seal on the entrance to the Sacred Realm. He will seek the Three Stones of Virtue, and attempt to remove the Master Sword from its pedestal in hopes of opening the way to the Sacred Realm," he spoke.  


"Again, Aragon, I heard as a child that only the 'Legendary Hero' would be able to draw the Master Sword from its resting place. Is that not true?" asked Eric.  


"Yes, it is true, only one can claim the Master Sword, and Ganondorf certainly isn't the one that will. However, he can destroy the Three Stones of Virtue and that would cause the Master Sword to shatter and the entrance to open. He can do so by claiming the Seven Sage Medallions and the Crystals of Light. Placing them around his dark alter in the Evil Realm where he was banished, The Sage Medallions encase the Three Stones, and then the Crystals of Light, in the forsaken realm, become Crystals of Darkness. 

When placed around the Stones with the Medallions, it will extract the Stones' power and they will shatter, then the Master Sword will follow," answered Aragon.  


"With that, Ganondorf will be able to enter the Sacred Realm and re-claim the Triforce. Link now looked up, and spoke, "Wasn't Ganondorf sealed in the Evil Realm? Then how can he do all this stuff you say?"  


"Very clever, Link. Only Ganondorf was sealed away, but he took control of the Evil Realm and now commands their dark forces. He can send any of them through the portal to our world to do his bidding. If he claims the Seven Sage Medallions, he can undo the seal on him and return to our realm. More than likely, the first goal will be to reclaim the Book of Mudora. He then will go for the Seven Sage Medallions once he can discover their location. Next, when he's free, he'll go for the Crystals. Finally, if he succeeds in that, he'll go for the Stones and destroy them and claim the Triforce," Aragon answered.  
"What must we do then, Aragon?" asked Link. Aragon smiled, and replied, "We will go to Hyrule Castle to consult with the King about what we should do. I'm also going to summon the other members of the Order of Light to convene there. More than likely, our leader will instruct us to seek the Three Stones of Virtue and to then protect them with our lives."  


"Aragon, what happens if Ganondorf does claim the Triforce?" asked Link. Aragon just stared down, and gravely spoke, "Pray that does not happen. When true evil holds the Sacred Triangles, it reflects the evil wishes of that man. The world will become black and filled with evil. When that happens, there is no way to save Hyrule, and the powers of dark will win.  


"That's not fair! Can't we do something to prevent evil ones from using the Triforce?" asked Eric.  
"Yes. If we claim all the artifacts, and the Legendary Hero with the Master Sword places them in the Temple of Light with the Triforce, the "Coming of Light" can be performed, and the Triforce can be made purely good. That is the goal of my Order, but we have never found the 'one' who is that hero," answered Aragon. "However, the Order placed a spell on the land, that a crest of the Triforce would appear on the back of the left hand of the Legendary Hero to help us find him."  


With that, Link looked at Eric, and Eric looked back at Link. Link then looked down at his hand and remembered the glow from his hand that day in the cave. He wondered to himself, "Could that be what Aragon was talking about?"  


Aragon responded to Link's thought, "That is what we are going to ask the Order when we arrive."  



	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

Across the dirt laden road, the three riders made their way to the limits of Hyrule Castle. A few quaint cottages occupied the nearby lands as they neared the drawbridge. Upon emerging from the shadows of the forest, the riders were upon the bridge and two guards were posted at the entrance.   


"Halt! What is your business here?" asked the guard. Aragon lowered his hood, and the guard gasped with astonishment. "We are here to speak with the King about the recent attacks on the villages throughout the kingdom. These boys are survivors of the attack on Kakariko, and also need entrance," replied Aragon.  


"Pardon my rudeness, you may enter, Sir Aragon," the guard embarrassingly responded. He stepped aside, motioned to a guard on the other side, and the bridge was lowered over the moat below. When it was complete, the guard motioned for them to go on in, and the three rode through the main gates.  


Passing through a dark tunnel, they finally emerged into the over populated market place. As their horse trotted down the streets, the sights and sounds of the merchants and their customers bartering could be heard. To the right, a butcher cut the head off a cucco, and added it's body to the others hanging from the shop's roof. A blacksmith was wielding his newly tempered lance, and then gave it to a man to inspect. A woman was chasing a man who had stolen some fruit, and finally was caught by some guards and dragged off, but not before the women tossed the fruit at the thief. "Bombs, bows, arrows! Get your shields here! All the equipment you'll need to be a regular adventurer! Prices as low as twenty rupees!" yelled a vendor at some passing by townsfolk.  


"Aragon, this place is so crowded," remarked Eric. "Don't they know that there are villages outside of the castle walls where they can live in peace and with less commotion?"   


"Yes, it is a very stressful life inside the walls, but the benefit is the protection of the land's finest defenses. This, to some, is more valuable then any open field or peace of mind," commented Aragon. "This way, gentleman," he spoke as he turned down an even busier road.  


As they rounded the corner, the two boys halted with awe of the scenic view of the castle itself. The two had never seen anything quite like it in their lives. "It is even more beautiful than I could ever have imagined," Eric gasped. Link just kept looking, the castle's beauty eased his pain for awhile, but as theyrode on, the reality of what had happened sank back into his heart.  


Finally, the three arrived at the castle grounds, and dismounted their horses. A few of the Royal Keepers immediately took their horses and brought them to the nearby pasture. The main doors were crafted unlike anything seen before by the two boys, probably made in the distance lands of the Shigrami, and upon entering the waiting room, two guards approached.  


"Sir Aragon, the King is expecting you," explained the guard as he escorted the men to the main throne room. As then entered, there was a debate going on already, and all went silent as they entered.  
The King looked over, and saw it was Aragon, and yelled, "Aragon! It is good to see you! Please, come here with the two lads and tell us what is going on in my kingdom!"  


They walked down the center aisle, and the King sat down in his throne, and two ladies brought out chairs for Aragon and the boys. As they neared, the audience could be heard whispering in amazement Aragon's name to one another. When they had sat down, Aragon began, "Thank you for gathering here, lords and nobles. It appears that an ancient evil has been awoken by an unlikely person. The force that sweeps the land is known as the Darkswin, the ancient souls of the devils who tried to overtake the overworld and were cursed to wander the underworld in torment. However, it, along with other monsters, have over the eons joined the ranks of the Dark Lord's Tribe of Evil. The Darkswin was unleashed when an ancient artifact was awakened by my friend Link here, and the Dark Lord dispatched it to reclaim the artifact. Now, the book is safe, but the Darkswin will not stop until it has the book, or is recalled by the Dark Lord. I suggest that your majesty organize an army equipped with some weapons I will give you to defend the land from it until my colleagues and I deal with the situation."  


The audience raged into an uproar. A man stood up and shouted, "Did you say the Dark Lord, sir? You mean Ganondorf? That's nothing but an old fairy tale told to children to warn them of the dangers of becoming powerful and greedy!" Another yelled, "This is nonsense, that boy up there is the cause of all this? Have him undo it then, or I say we should hang him!"   


Eric jumped up, and yelled back, "It is true! Our village of Kakariko was attacked by this fiend, and Aragon saved us from being killed ourselves! No mortal thing could have done what we saw, it is a work of pure evil and even our guards could not stop it! You have to believe us that Aragon is right!"  


The King rose, and ordered silence. He turned to Aragon, and remarked, "The people are not all followers of the Order of Light's teachings, Aragon. I can't tell them our nation is under attack by a force that is believed to just be a myth. However, I will take his suggestion and arrange a special team of defenders to protect the land from this evil force. That is my decree, and it is law. This meeting is adjourned."  


The people were satisfied with the King's remarks, but many of them were still angry that Aragon had made up this story and tried to impose the ancient ways upon the people. As the crowd left, the King turned to Aragon and remarked, "You know, if you are right sir, I pray thee that you will take the proper steps to protect the land."   


Aragon nodded, and then replied, "The Order will be convening soon to discuss our course of action, your majesty." The two stood up, shook hands, and the King left. The two boys, still in disbelief, looked up at Aragon, and Link asked, "What do we do now, Aragon?"  


Aragon rose, and motioned, "Follow me. We will go to speak with the Order. That is the true reason we are here, lads. What you have just seen is the politics of mankind at work. They dominate reasoning more than logic or emotion. It is why one day, our Order fears darkness will consume the land."  


They walked on out of the room, and down a hall to a corridor that was dimly lit. As they neared the end, a robed person held his hand out and Aragon nodded, revealed his mark, and the person retracted his arm. As he passed, the person held his arm up for the boys. Aragon turned around, and held out the Book of Mudora, and the robed person stepped back in shock and allowed them to pass.  


After a dark, winding stone stairwell, they passed through and old steel door, and into a circular room with unnatural light coming from seven torches, each a different color. Aragon did some weird hand gesture into the air, and sat down at a table. The robed man came down, and placed two chairs down, one by each side of Aragon. Finally, another door opened, and one by one, six different people walked in. First, a short, sleek haired elf clothed in traditional Kokiri attire, and was seated. He was followed by a tall, stump brown fellow with bulging arms and short legs. Eric looked at Link and whispered, "That's a Goron!" Next, a weird alien like figure walked in ackwardly, covered in blue scales and a huge head. It was a Zora, from the far waters of the great ocean. A heavily clothed woman walked in, dismounted her robes, and was in a very strange purple and white outfit, like a jumpsuit. She was accompanied by a young girl. As she walked into the room, Link rose his head slowly and was awestruck. She had golden blonde hair like pure silk from the lands of the east, and a figure like that of a dove. Link kept staring until finally Eric nudged him and said, "Stop staring, it's not polite!"  


As the six took their seats, they all did the same little thing that Aragon did, and then they all spoke, "May the way of the hero lead to the Triforce" and then placed their hands with the marking onto the table. One by one, a light shot up from their marks, and finally, a light shot down from the hole in the roof into the circular area cut out of the table. It turned a bright blue, and a figure descended onto the floor. The light then retracted back into the roof, and then the six removed their hands.  


The being in the middle then began, "Welcome, I Rauru, the Sage of Light hearby decree this meeting of the order of light now in session. Please, introduce yourselves to those who don't know you."  


The Kokiri spoke first, "I am Mido, and I hail from the Kokiri Forest." The Goron stood up and responded, "I am Darunia, and I hail from Death Mountain. The Zora stood, and she spoke, "I am Ruto and I hail from the oceans of Hyrule." The weird clothed lady stood and announced, "I am Impa, and I hail from the Sheikah in the lands to the north." The beautiful girl stood and said, "I am Princess Zelda, and I hail from Hyrule." Link was shocked! This girl he had been eyeing was the princess! And Zelda was that name he had heard in his dream. "Could it have it be the same two people," he thought to himself.  


As he kind of sank back into his chair, Aragon rose and announced, "I am Aragon, I hail from the Shigrami in the lands to the east. " Aragon then nudged the two boys, and Eric shot up and spoke, "I am Eric, and I hail from the village of Kakariko." Link then quietly stood up, and said softly, "I am Link. I hail from the village of Kakariko."  


Then, the three took their seats. Rauru then began, "You have all been summoned here because a great evil has awakened. The Dark Lord of Evil, Ganondorf Dragmire, has dispatched the Darkswin to recover the Book of Mudora. He seeks it to discover the location of the Seven Sage Medallions we have been entrusted to protect. However, his motives go deeper than that. Ganondorf seeks to claim not only the Triforce when he has these seven items, but to use the mythical Crystals of Light in his Evil Realm to destroy the Three Stones with darkness, allowing him access to the Triforce, and bringing an era of evil to our world. He does not know, however, that we have the book, and that even if he claims all these things, he may still not enter the Sacred Realm without the Three Stones of Virtue. One needs them to open the portals between our realms, but not just anyway can use them. Only those chosen by destiny can. However, Ganondorf will attempt to destroy the stones in order to break the seal on the realms. It is the decision of this Sage that a journey to recover the Three Stones be organized. This will be our first goal, and when it is completed, then we will worry about the Medallions. For now, Ganondorf is powerless without the Book or the Stones, and we must guard the Book and recover the Stones."  


Darunia rose and spoke, "Why don't we just claim the Medallions now, and go get the Triforce?" Zelda remarked back at him, "You can't just claim the Triforce. You need the Three Stones in order to claim the Triforce properly. Without the Stones, you can't access the Triforce.   


Rauru added, "That is correct, it is useless to try to wield the Triforce without the Stones. And besides that, only one can truly use its power to the full extent." Aragon then rose, and said, "I would like to volunteer to journey across the land to seek the Stones and to protect the Book from the Tribe of Evil." Next, Darunia rose and spoke, "I too, will also venture to seek the Stones and protect the Book." Next, Ruto stepped up and said, "I, too, will go. You might need my abilities to navigate the waterways when the time comes." Finally, Rauru turned to Link, and then said, "I sense something with this young lad. I do not know what it is, but I feel you will play a big role in the coming events that will unfold in this land. It is my decision you will also go on the journey and protect the Book. However, your friend may not go. He will have to remain behind with us here until you return."  


Eric jumped up and yelled, "Hey! That is not fair! I got through a lot to make it here, and now I can't go? This is just not right!" Aragon turned and calmed him, and explained, "Eric, your place is here, not with us. I do feel that you will also play an important role in this all, but now is not your time. You must remain behind with the other Sages and protect Hyrule in case we fail."  


Eric sat back down, disappointed with the court's ruling. As Rauru was about to conclude the meeting, the door barged opened, and in walked an elfish man with long blonde hair, a red tunic like Mido's Kokiri Outfit, but no hat. He also had an incredibly remarkable bow around his back, something Link couldn't help but marvel at.  


"There is no way that you are going to leave me out of this journey, Rauru," he exclaimed. Aragon rose, and replied, "Roam, you don't belong here, you are not a Sage!" Roam chuckled and commented, "A Sage I am not, but a member of the Order of Light I am. My father was the one who stunned the beast Ganondorf and allowed our ancestors to seal him away. It is my right to come along, and besides, if we must face him, you will need me."  


Rauru sighed, and then replied, "Fine, you may go. However, you may not interfere with the decisions of the Sages at any time. Obey their orders or you will be exiled from the Order."  


Roam nodded in agreement, and turned back for the door. As he was about to exit he murmured, "It shall be fun seeing which of us truly is the Legendary Hero, eh Aragon?" He then continued on his way, and left the room. The rest stood, and exited the room as Rauru faded into the ceiling along with his ray of light. Link kept thinking to himself, "What did Rauru mean by I was going to play an important role? Did it have something to do with that light on his hand in the cave?" Link thought about telling Aragon that he thought the Light was a crest of the Triforce, like Aragon has said those chosen by destiny had on their hands, but he instead decided he would wait until he was sure of himself. He still thought, "What if I am the Legendary Hero?" He then shook his head in disbelief, and followed the others out of the room as the door closed, and the last ounce of light faded into the darkness which now engulfed the room.  



	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

The five adventurers rode across the green fields of Hyrule, the flow of the wind delicately rushing through the strands of hair. Link, following behind Aragon, couldn't help but look back at Hyrule Castle, having left his best friend behind in the hopes of chasing his fate. As if a physical hand was tugging at him, he faced forward again and raced to catch up with the others. Across the grassy plains and the quaint streams of Hyrule field they rode for several days and nights. Each time they would settle down for a rest, Link would always isolate himself from the rest of the group, walking off a ways to be alone.  


Finally, at one point, Link decided to rest in the nearby grove. Walking across the blades of grass and lilies, he finally came to a spot and laid out on his back, and stared at the sky.  


"It's beautiful, isn't it?" remarked Ruto as she slowly walked up to the boy. Link suddenly turned around in astonishment to see who had invaded his serene tranquility. Quite assured she had already caused the meeting to become ackward, Ruto sat down next to Link and began to talk. "My mother used to sing me a lullaby when I was young, you know. She used to tell me it was an ancient hymn of the Shigrami, a race my people had once helped a long time ago. It was a hymn that was sung in order to calm young children during times of chaos. As I see you, young Link, I can't help but think of one of those children who lived so long ago in fear. However, I see strength within you, and that is why I trust Rauru's decision to allow you to come with us to seek the Three Stones."  


Link bowed his head down and paused in silence for awhile before he responded, "My father told me a tale of the Shigrami and the Zora's when I was younger. He told me that an evil race of monsters were tying to destroy the Shigrami, but the Zora's came to their aid and helped them fight back the monsters and then sealed the waterways to the Shigrami's land so no one could ever hurt them again."  
Ruto nodded and said, "Yes, that is also what my father told me once. It seems we have something in common, young Link. Our parents both tell their children the same fairy tales." They both chuckled a bit, and Link then bowed his head back down.  


"My parents were killed by the Darkswin. I barely escaped with my own life. Actually Eric and I barely escaped with our lives. Aragon came and rescued us and brought us to Hyrule for answers. Even though I know the story of our world, I still don't know why this is happening."   


Ruto put her arm around the youth, and consoled him with, "Many of the things that happen to us within our lives aren't easily explained. The one truth we can always hold dear is that we have the ability to make a difference while we are here, no matter how long that stay may be. If you believe strong enough in your destiny, you surely will not fail in achieving your dreams. I'm sure someday, you will find your destiny."  


Link looked up to her smiling face, and found warmth in knowing somebody actually cared about his fate, and related to him as a person. Aragon had saved him and all, but Link still was distant from the valiant man. It was ironic Ruto and he had discussed the Shigrami because Aragon was a descendant of their race.  


Just then, the others came walking into the grove. Ruto and Link stood up and greeted them, and the others came closer to talk. Aragon began, "Link, you must understand that it is quite odd you are here with us. Why Rauru allowed you to come on this journey, all of us are still puzzled by. It is just that we feel you are something special, but we are unsure how to go about dealing with it."  


Darunia raised his arms and deeply spoke, "Don't take it the wrong way, though. We are honored to have you with us, young sir. We all have vowed to protect the Triforce, with our lives if necessary. We also believe that you are of the same mind as we, though you may be too young to fully grasp the direness of our situation. In time, we will be very close to one another, and our survival will depend on our kinship."  


Roam, with his arms crossed, commented, "You may not understand all the things that are going on right now, but a true hero doesn't always need the answers before him. He seeks them out and becomes a stronger person for attaining the knowledge through his hard work and dedication. Understand that you will play an important role from here on out; that is a certainty. However, you should have always believed in yourself, that you always played an important role in Hyrule's story."  


The four of them then held out their hands in a gesture of fellowship, and awaited Link's response. Filled with a renewed sense of direction and hope, Link had a second wind of life blown into him. He smiled, put out his hand, and grasped the others' hands and they all were bound.   


"That is right. From here on out, we are bound to one another. You are each others' keeper. United we stand, divided we fall," said Aragon.  


They then broke hands, and then began to walk back to their camp site, leaving the peaceful calm of the grove blessed with the presence of five valiant warriors.  



	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"_Heroes get remembered, but Legends never die."_

Link silently remembered the phrase his father had told him over and over again as a child. He closed his eyes tightly and envisioned his father's face speaking to him. It was so real, Link reached out to touch the phantom memory with his hand, only to find the emptiness of space in front of him. Slowly opening his tear filled eyes, he looked to the sky, as if expecting to see some sort of symbol that his father was still with him somehow. Link closed his eyes again, and softly cried. All of a sudden, Link felt a sudden wave of strength within himself, and wiped his eyes dry.   


"No more tears," he whispered. "From now on, I will make my own destiny, and not live in the fear of the past. If I am some hero, then I can't be laying around mourning the dead forever."  
Aragon walked up behind him, and sighed. "Remembering the dead should be a source of strength for a true hero, young Link. I see you have successfully buried the pain, but you can not completely bury the memory, or else it will grow inside of you and become a bigger problem later on in life than it was now. You must learn to harness your memories and use their strength. Only then have you truly conquered your past," he remarked.  


Link gazed into his dark brown eyes, and nodded in understanding. "I know that I must conquer my past, Aragon. It is my future I have yet to discover how to make. I know all the facts, but I do not know what course of action to take," he replied  


Aragon chuckled and responded, "Well, that is something you must discover on your own. However, I suggest you figure out a temporary solution, for we are close to Misery Mire, the location of the first stone. We rest at the tavern in the wetlands of the Southern Ruins, though, before we embark for the temple."  


Link felt a chill run through his spine. Misery Mire was an endless swamp of darkness, where nobody ever came back from. It was filled with all sorts of nasty beasts and fiends that Link's father had told him of as a child. However, now he would actually get to see them in person. Link only hoped he'd live to talk about the experience with Eric someday.  


They approached the tavern at nightfall, the sounds of drunken delight and female companionship could be heard in the distance. Link was unsure about resting at the tavern, for he was only a child and had never actually been around grown men in their unnatural state. Aragon came up to Link as he dismounted his horse, and slowly kneeled down to his level.  


"If anyone asks, you are an Elven man from the Forest of Kokiri. That way, the men inside should only have their fun at the expense of your height rather than your age, a factor we don't want them to be aware of to avoid any unpleasantries," he spoke.  


Link was kind of surprised, and replied, "But Aragon, I am not an adult! How am I suppose to pass as a man?"  


Aragon laughed, and sarcastically responded, "It's time you started to act a bit more mature, don't you think?"  


Link ran after Aragon, as the other were already entering the tavern. Upon walking inside the smoke filled room, the bartender looked at Aragon and nodded, and then looked down at Link, and chuckled, "Hey there little fellow, are you a little young to be in these parts?"  


Link couldn't get the words out, when Aragon barked back, "He's a friend of mine, good sir. He is Link, father of three and loving husband of his Kokiri wife Saria."  


The bartender nodded with approval, and apologized, "Sorry young sire, I didn't know. Please forgive me, my sight is leaving me for I am an old man." He then motioned for them to sit at a table, and then sent a maid to tend to their needs.  


The five of them sat at a table, and the lady promptly brought them mugs of Hyrule's fine Romani Chateau, finely brewed at Lon Lon Ranch by Talon and Malon Romani. Darunia thanked the lady, and took the mug with his giant hand, and downed the intoxicating drink with one swig. Aragon took his and drank a bit less than the giant, and Ruto politely sipped her drink. Roam, not to be outdone by the Goron, attempted to down his beer in one swig, but most of it ended up on his face and shirt rather than in his mouth.   


Finally, Link was handed his mug, and eyed it with more fear than any monster he had ever been told of by his father. He then looked up to see Aragon's smiling face, and said "To be or not to be mature, that is the question young lad. Drink or don't, it is your choice."  


Ruto turned and replied, "Link, you don't have to. Don't listen to their man talk and pressure you into doing something you don't want to. Link nodded, and then looked around the table.  


Roam laughed and yelled, "Come on boy, be a man and take a swig. It won't kill you or nothing. Go ahead, if you can't handle this, how are you going to handle what is ahead?"  


Darunia chuckled and added, "It's a man's drink, young sir. Maybe you aren't ready to handle what manly pleasures await you when you are ready."  


Link, filled with anger and embarrassment, grabbed the cup, paused, and then took a drink. At first, he thought it wasn't too bad at all. As he swallowed the liquid, though, he face turned blue, and what bit was left in his mouth he quickly spat out across the table. Link then promptly began to cough and hiccup from the experience.  


The three men began to laugh hysterically at the youth in his valiant attempt at drinking the beverage. Aragon began to take control of his laughter, and commented, "I guess it is because of scenes like this the king has decreed that no youth shall drink intoxicating beverages until his coming of age!" The others laughed with agreement, but Ruto leaned over and tried to console the boy who was still recovering from the drink. After the incident was resolved, the group headed off for bed.  



End file.
